


Brain Rot

by Jaysaysk



Series: a (short) series of rewrites cuz i hate the spn writers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Character Death, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Heaven, Love Confessions, Lovesick Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Rewrite, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaysaysk/pseuds/Jaysaysk
Summary: I have not been able to get DeanCas out of my head since 15x18t̶h̶u̶s̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶ ̶b̶e̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶b̶r̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶r̶o̶t̶but anywayI decided to rewrite Dean's Heaven because I think we all hated that Cas wasn't there (he was only mentioned once, by bobby)so here I am, doing the lord's work and giving us DeanCas shippers a happy ending <3
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: a (short) series of rewrites cuz i hate the spn writers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Brain Rot

**Author's Note:**

> warning!!  
> this may not be as good as you hoped but it's the best that I can do <3
> 
> also lemme add that this rewrite doesn't go hand in hand with my 15x18 rewrite  
> just thought you should know

Dean stood on the country road. He took a deep breath of fresh air. It was beautiful outside, and the mountains outlined the long stretch of trees. _Dean knew._

"Well, at least I made it to Heaven," he smiled.

"Yep."

Dean spun around, and there was Bobby, sitting on a chair in front of the Roadhouse, drinking a beer and enjoying himself. This can't be right. He knew Heaven was just memories, but for some reason, he couldn't remember this one.

"What memory is this?" Dean stared at the chipped floorboards then up at Bobby. It had been so long since he'd seen him and the Roadhouse. For a second, he wondered if Jo and Ellen were inside.

"It ain't, ya idjit." The old man leaned back in his chair as he laughed softly. He was so glad to see his boy after all this time finally.

"Yeah, it is," Dean argued after a long pause. Carefully, he walked over to Bobby's side until he stood in front of a chair identical to Bobby's. "Cause the last I heard, you..." Dean couldn't help but feel awkward. This wasn't the Heaven he was familiar with. "You were in Heaven's lock-up."

" _Was_. Now I'm not." Bobby nodded his head. "That kid of yours, before he went..." He paused to think for a moment. " _Wherever_ , made some changes here. Busted my ass out."

Dean finally sat down. He gripped the arm of the chair lightly. He almost couldn't believe he was there. That he actually made it to Heaven. At this point, he was just waiting for it to be ripped out from right under him.

"And then he.. Well, he set some things right. Tore down all the walls here." Bobby couldn't help to look around as he spoke. It was like he was relieved. The utter beauty of his surroundings, it what Heaven was supposed to be.

"Heaven ain't just reliving your golden oldies anymore," he continued. "It's what it always should have been... Everyone happy. Everyone together."

Dean just stared at his old friend, not knowing what to make of this information. If this was Heaven, the real Heaven, then he had free will.. He didn't think this would ever be possible.

"Rufas lives about 5 miles that way... With Aretha. Thought she'd have better taste," Bobby mumbled. "And your mom and dad, they got a place over yonder." He pointed straight ahead.

The Winchester followed where Bobby pointed. His parents, that close, huh? 

"It ain't just Heaven Dean," Bobby leaned closer to him, "it's the Heaven you deserve. And we've been waiting for you." The old man tossed the ice chest open, which had been between him and Dean this whole time, and grabbed a beer. He cracked it open with a smile before giving it to Dean. He grabbed another one for himself.

"So, Jack did all that?" Dean finally said. He couldn't help but be proud of the kid. He did good.

"Well," Bobby sighed, "Cas helped." 

Dean's heart skipped a beat, then he tensed.

"Cas.." he repeated. Dean stared down at his drink. Cas was here...

Bobby raised his eyebrows before taking a sip of his beer.

"It's a big new world out there, you'll see. You got everything you could ever want, or need, or dream." After taking another sip of his beer, Bobby looked over at Dean one last time. "So I guess the question is... what are you gonna do now, Dean?"

All Dean could think of was Cas.

"Everything, huh?" He set his untouched drink on top of the ice chest then stood up. "I think I'll go for a drive" Dean looked over to his right, and there was the Impala. 

She shone brightly underneath the sun. She looked the same as she did the day John gave her to Dean. The Winchester felt a warm sensation in his chest. God, he was so happy to see her. Slowly, he made his way over to the car. Dean dragged his hand over the glossy exterior then tapped the doorframe with his palm.

When he sat down, he took a large breath. The car smelled just the way he remembered: old leather, gun powder, a hint of his cologne. Sitting in the car again, he remembered all of the good times he had in it. He had only left the world recently, yet to him, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Hey, Baby," he said as he patted the steering wheel. The Impala roared to life within seconds, and Dean drove off, leaving Bobby and the Roadhouse in his rearview. He'd come back eventually, but for now, he just drove.

The road looked strangely familiar, which was funny because Dean had no idea where he was going. He had to have been on the road for a couple hours by now. He glanced out the window to see if he recognized where he was. It was just the countryside. There was nothing too special to see. Dean would occasionally drive past a farm, but other than that, there was nothing.

Throughout the entire drive, Cas was on his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he could only ever think of the angel, what he said that night.

_I love you_

Suddenly, Dean felt the car come to a steady stop. He kicked himself out of thought and poked his head out the window. It took a minute for the Winchester to register where he was. When it hit him, it was like a ton of bricks had been unloaded on top of him.

"You..." Dean couldn't even finish the snarky remark he wanted to spit at the world. He stepped out of the car so he could get a better look at the building.

It was _the_ barn. Dean shuttered at the sight of it, not in a bad way. He felt the anxiety creep up his spine, but adrenaline had followed close behind it.

He reluctantly pushed the barn door open. He stared at the walls in awe. They were still covered in all sorts of sigils. He felt himself reach out to touch one of them.

"Ok.." Dean looked up at the ceiling and let out a shaky breath. "Here it goes, I guess."

He walked to the middle of the barn. Tears were already beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Cas," he balled his hands into loose fists. "So, you're here, huh. I know you are because... why else would I be here, right? Um," Dean blinked, and a tear fell. "I gotta be honest, man, somewhere I was hoping that you'd be the one greeting me at the pearly gates." He laughed lightly.

He tried to think of something to say. He needed to say something because he couldn't before. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He couldn't decide where he wanted to start. He covered his eyes in frustration.

"God, I don't even know if you can hear me, let alone if you want to! I know.. You know what you said, I didn't even have a chance to think. So don't go thinking that I didn't care or that I hated you for it," he choked back a sob. "How you said that.. that I changed you, and how I made you care, and how..." he held his breath for a moment. "how you said you loved me. How.. how could you do that to me!?"

Hot tears raced down Dean's cheeks. The hand over his eyes fell. He openly sobbed in the middle of the barn.

"How could you do that to me, huh? That's... Cas, you can't.. I spent so many damn years thinking I was crazy for having these feelings. I just thought, you know, that it was some weird thing that would go away, but it didn't. So I just ignored it, and I was doing a great job up until a couple weeks ago.." The Winchester paused to wipe the tears off his face.

"And for you, to go ahead and just.. To say that _knowing_ you were going to die only seconds later, you didn't give me any time... You're an angel! I didn't even think angels could feel love... Dammit, Cas, you're so damn selfish! For you to just think that I couldn't feel the same way, and for you to fling yourself into the empty before I got a say so. God Cas, you're a selfish moron to think I couldn't love you too. I love you, Cas, ok? So get your feathery ass down here! Please..."

Dean's whole body was vibrating. He finally got to say something. It didn't matter if Cas heard him or not. He just was finally able to say something.

A gust of wind hit Dean's back, and he knew. The Winchester turned around, and he was met with Castiel's eyes.

"Hello, Dean," the angel said quietly.

Dean immediately threw himself onto Cas. He wrapped his arms around him and cried. He embraced the feel of Cas's body, his scent, and his presence.

"Oh, God. Cas. Oh, God... I thought I'd never see you again!" Dean squeezed the man tighter.

Cas brought his hand to Dean's left shoulder. He could feel the handprint he made all those years ago. That's when he smiled and buried his face into Dean. When he pulled back, the angel could see the pain in Dean's eyes, he saw the tattered soul that lay hidden behind them.

_Yet, he was still beautiful—still Dean Winchester._

"Dean," he whispered."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know," Dean leaned over to Cas and hesitantly placed a kiss on his lips. He had never kissed a guy before, but somehow, he was already used to it. This felt right. For the first time in a long time, he had felt true happiness.

Dean realized that it was Cas. It had always been Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> did you,, did you see what i did? You'll know if you read the script for 15x18 ;)


End file.
